


Commission: HTTYD: Astrid's Test

by SinnersQuill



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: A2M, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Busty, Busty Blonde, Cervix Penetration, Cum-flation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Skullfuck, Skullfucking, Stomach Bulge, daddy - Freeform, facefuck, huge cock, size queen, slut, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersQuill/pseuds/SinnersQuill
Summary: A Commission Piece.Set in the modern world, Astrid Hofferson meets with her fiancé father. Stoick, the powerful C.E.O. of Berk's mega corporation, wishes to see if the tough, bombshell blonde is up to the task of being a good wife for his son.Huge Cock, Cum-flation, Stomach Bulge, Dirty Talk, Anal, Skullfucking, Vaginal, Ass to Mouth, Cervix Penetration.
Kudos: 9





	Commission: HTTYD: Astrid's Test

How to Train Your Dragon,

Astrid’s Test

Written by Sinner’s Quill

  
  
The elevator dinged as it arrived at the topmost floor of the skyscraper. The steel doors slid aside to reveal an expansive office, lavished with stuffed animal trophies, decorative weapons and large pieces of furniture. From this high up, it was possible to see the entire city of Berk sprawling out towards the vast ocean.   
  
Stepping out, her heeled boots clacking on the marble floor, Astrid Hofferson spied the C.E.O. seated behind a gigantic desk of polished oak.  
  
Stoick, an immense, powerfully built man, with board shoulders, and a full ginger beard which covered his stout chest stood from the tall-back, leather chair. ‘There she is!’ he boomed, the sound carrying around the wide space. ‘My futur-soon to be’ he corrected, ‘daughter-in-law!’  
  
Astrid smiled as he approached her, noting that her soon to be father-in-law's cheeks were ruddy. As he pulled her into an affectionate embrace, the blonde spotted the mead bottle on the top of his desk.   
  
‘You’ve been drinking,’ she said as they parted.  
  
‘Don’t you be worrying bout’ that,’ Stoick said, placing a huge, meaty hand on her shoulder and directing her towards the plush leather sofa and chairs either side of the long coffee table. ‘A man is allowed his vices, and I’ve taken care of business for the night.’  
  
‘You wanted to see me?’ she asked as she settled on the sofa.  
  
‘That I did, Astrid. There is something vital we need to discuss.’  
  
‘Oh,’ Astrid raised an eyebrow. ‘Is it serious?’  
  
‘Aye, it is,’ Stoick said as he sat next to her, the leather creaking under his muscular bulk. ‘Now… Astrid, let me start by saying you’re a fine woman. I was overjoyed when I learnt that you were falling for my boy! However…’ he looked at her sternly. ‘The reason why I asked you to come… is because I need to see if you’re truly worthy of being my son’s wife.’  
  
Astrid blinked. ‘What do you mean?’  
  
‘Now, don’t take it the wrong way,’ Stoick continued. ‘As I’ve said, you’re a fine woman, and you’ve grown out nicely,’ he threw his head back and bellowed a laugh. ‘I can barely believe that you’re the same skinny girl from all those years ago. You’ve got a breeding body, Astrid! Though I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. It’s the same as all of the women in your noble family! Every man wants to marry a Hofferson maiden!’  
  
Astrid smiled politely, mentally noting that, had anyone else, other than Hiccup, said that to her, they would be missing their front teeth. Not that Stoick was wrong in his crude appraisal. The thin, tough, tomboyish body she’d had as a teen had matured into a full womanly figure. Her boobs had developed into soft, heavy orbs which had the annoying habit of breaking her Double D bras, and her backside and thighs had gained an appealing layer of fat, plumping the flesh up and giving her, what was referred to as, a bubble-butt. She still retained her narrow, toned waist, with its faint definition of abs, a pleasing consequent of her strict workout routine. Her blonde hair had grown in volume, reaching to her waist, though it was currently fashioned into a professional business knot.  
  
‘Do you know, Astrid, what the secret to a happy marriage is?’ Stoick asked, breaking her from her thoughts.  
  
‘Um… love and mutual respect?’  
  
‘Aye, those are essential qualities to ensure a happy marriage, but there is more to it than that.’ He pressed a heavy hand on her shoulder. ‘Astrid, as a woman, to have a happy, long-lasting marriage, you need to follow two simple but critical rules. ‘Keep your husband’s stomach full and his balls empty.’  
  
Astrid’s mouth dropped. ‘I… I.’  
  
‘Now, you’ve become a fine cook,’ Stoick said, stepping on her stammering. ‘You’ve improved beyond what any of us reckoned. I’ll have you know that I lost a bet with Gobber bout it. Astrid is a fine warrior, I said, and a real beauty, but she is a lousy cook! How happy I was to be proven wrong. Now, while food is important, believe me when I say that you need to know how to please your man.’  
  
‘Well, um,’ Astrid tugged some stray strains of hair behind her ear. ‘I can assure you, Stoick, that I’m very good at, um, pleasing Hiccup.’  
  
‘Oh aye, I know. At the moment you’re able to handle the lad, but I need to make sure you’re ready for what’s to come.’ He leaned forward, hand resting on her knee. 'Astrid, I need to see if you'll be able to keep my son satisfied, that is your job as a woman and wife.'  
  
The blonde stared at him, unable to really process what he just said. Finally, her mouth began to move. 'I think you've had too much,' she started, trying to push his hand away.  
  
Stoick shook his head. ‘Ah, if only it were that simple.’  
  
‘What about Hiccup?’ Astrid demanded. Anger was superseding her basic manners, and she was finding it difficult to control herself.   
  
‘He knows all about this. It’s the way it is, Astrid.’  
  
‘The hell it is!’ the blonde hissed. She dug into her handbag and fished out her smartphone.  
  
Stoick sighed as she pulled up Hiccup’s number. ‘I understand Astrid, this must seem very strange. But believe me, we have our reasons.’  
  
Astrid had her phone pressed against the side of her head, her beautiful face creased into a dark scowl. ‘C’mon, Hiccup, pick up the damn phone.’ After a moment she swore and gave an angry swipe across the screen. ‘He’s not answering…’  
  
Stoick scratched the back of his neck. ‘Astrid, perhaps I need to show you why I need to give you this test.’  
  
Crossing her toned arms, which pushed her ample breasts up, Astrid’s brow furrowed in annoyance. ‘I expected better from you, Stoick!’ she bit out as the large man stood from the sofa.   
  
As he began to unbuckle his belt, Astrid, eyes wide, stood. ‘I’m leaving!’ she snapped.  
  
Before she could move for the elevator, Stoick's large hand gripped her shoulder and shoved her back down onto the couch. Astrid, cheeks flushed red, blue eyes blazing with rage, lifted her hand to plant a punch into the man’s jaw, only to freeze as his trousers were dropped. The expression of pure fury dissolved into one of disbelieving shock.  
  
Dangling between Stoick’s muscular legs was the biggest cock she’d ever seen. Even though it was still flaccid, it had to be at least 10 inches and was as thick as her bicep.   
  
Stoick, obviously pleased by her stunned silence, wrapped a hand around the girthy shaft and tugged the heavy foreskin back over the large, purple head. 'There is a reason I'm called Stoick the Vast,' he said. His cock started to swell with a rush of blood. A bead of precum oozed from the pisshole and dripped onto the floor.  
  
Without realising it, Astrid had dropped to her knees, staring in awe at the colossal slab of dickmeat. She lifted her head up to look at her father in law. ‘How…’ she swallowed, a surge of heat palpitating between her legs and causing her to shiver. ‘How big is it?’  
  
‘Eighteen inches long and as thick as your arm…’ Stoick’s features became stern. ‘This is why I need to test you, Astrid. You’ll need to know how to pleasure a huge piece of manhood if you want to have your marriage last…’  
  
Astrid blinked, still not believing the measurement of the cock before her. ‘But… Hiccup isn’t as big… he’s only ten inches…’ she   
sighed, eyelids flickering as she shivered. ‘You’re nearly double his size… and the thickness…’  
  
‘Don’t you worry about that,’ Stoick assured. ‘Just show me what you can do.’  
  
Slowly, Astrid reached out, her fingers brushing the underside of the hot member. Suddenly she snatched her hand back, bunching it into a fist and stood.   
  
‘No, this is wrong, this is all wrong,’ she began only for her protests to trail off as she bit her bottom lip. Her body quivered, torn between its desire to feel and pleasure that mighty slab of cock and the desire to remain loyal to Hiccup.   
  
‘I love Hiccup,’ she said, looking up at Stoick, trying to keep her eyes on his. ‘I love your son.’  
  
Stoick nodded, a kind smile on his face as he gently took her shoulders in his hands. ‘I know you do. He loves you too, believe me. But that’s why you need to do this. Do it for Hiccup, do it for your marriage.’  
  
‘For my marriage…’ Astrid swallowed and looked down at the member jutting lewdly at her. Her gaze drifted back towards the elevator, lingering on their smooth metallic surface, before returning to Stoick.  
  
Licking her lips, she placed her hands on her matronly hips. ‘Okay, sit down…’ she said, smiling. ‘So, you need to test me, huh? Fine! Give me everything you’ve got!’ she jammed a finger into his chest, eyes narrowing. ‘No mercy! I’m going to prove to you that there is nothing I can’t handle! I’m going to make sure you know that there will be nothing, nothing that will stop me from marrying your son!’  
  
Stoick burst out with a booming laugh. ‘That’s the spirit, Astrid!’  
  
Settling back down onto the sofa, he watched as Astrid began to undress. She unzipped the pencil skirt and slid it down her long, alluring legs. Next, she unbuttoned her white shirt and slipped it off, revealing the black lace bra, the cups and fabric straining to maintain her large breasts.   
  
‘Stockings and a garter-belt,’ Stoick rumbled with approval as Astrid stepped out of her black skirt, still wearing her heels.  
  
‘Hiccup loves them,’ Astrid said. Her eyes had drifted back to the gigantic fuckstick between his legs.   
  
‘He did always have a good eye,’ Stoick agreed. He splayed his legs, his cock jutting up, the huge balls dangling over the sofa’s edge. Without needing the command, Astrid sank to her knees. Wrapping her hands around the immense shaft, she began to kiss and suckle on the tip, moaning softly as her tongue lapped up the leaking beads of precum.   
  
Her nostrils flared as she inhaled the pungent aroma which marinated his cock, a slow gasp of pleasure slipping passed her plump lips. She swore that she could smell his seed right through his bulging ballsac.  
  
Her pussy trickled at the sight of the veiny, gargantuan cunt-splitter, the head leaking another thick drop of seminal-fluid, which she quickly licked up. Keeping her hands wrapped around the base, she lowered her mouth to the swollen balls and began to slither her tongue over all them, leaving a trail of saliva over the wrinkled skin.  
  
She kissed them, gently suckling on the surface as she pressed her plush lips against them. Stoick groaned and shifted slightly, widening his legs. With her mouth firmly planted on his cum-bag, Astrid reached around and unfastened her bra and slid it from her arms. Sticking her ample backside out, giving Stoick a fantastic view of the lacy underwear disappearing between the globes of her shapely asscheeks, she continued to slather his plump testicles.  
  
Stoick grunted and is folded his hands behind his head as Astrid continued to roll and caress him with her tongue and lips until her jaw was smeared with ball sweat and her own glistening slobber. The accumulated saliva streaked down his spunk sack, creating a small puddle on the leather cushion. As the massive shaft throbbed, Astrid opened her mouth and began to work the right ball in her mouth, her tongue paddling and drenching it in her drool.  
  
Stoick shuddered, now watching her. Astrid gazed up at him as she pulled her head back, tugging the testicle away from his stoutly built body. She held him there, her cunt throbbing and soaking her panties, as she began to nosily slobber and slurp over it. As the cum orbs began to slip from her oral grasp, her hands shot up to cram it back into her gob before taking the other. Pressing the lingering ball to her lips, she stretched her jaw open, causing it to pop as she stuffed the second engorged sphere into her mouth.  
She looked back up at the immense man, pleased to see his complacency shaken by the sight. Her cheeks bulged obscenely, a stream of drool leaking past her pursed lips, marinating his testicles.  
  
‘By the Gods,’ Stoick groaned.  
  
He reached down, placed his hands over her cheeks and began to massage himself through her mouth. As he rolled the musky balls all over her tongue, his vast shaft rested against her nose and forehead. Astrid groaned, her hips wiggling, eyes sliding shut as she began to suck in air through her widen nostrils.  
  
Finally, Stoick placed his hand into her hair and pulled his soaked nuts from between her lips. A torrent of foamy, spit gushed from her gasping mouth, spilling onto her tits and the office floor.  
  
‘Now that was impressive,’ Stoick said as Astrid slithered her tongue over his ballsac again.  
  
Head heavy and her thoughts fragmented, Astrid could only murmur as she continued to lap and suckle.  
  
‘Haha, I didn’t think you could be this much of a slut…’ Stoick said. ‘Now then… you know how to polish some balls… how about an actual cock?’  
  
Astrid lifted her head, still breathless from her ministrations. Leaning forward, she started to work her mouth slowly up the shaft, tracing out the swollen veins with the tip of her tongue, until she reached the tip.  
  
Licking her lips, Astrid opened her mouth and slipped her gob over the head. She coughed, her eyes pinching with momentary discomfort before she mastered herself and began to force herself down. Her nostrils flared, tears squeezing from the corners of her scrunched-up eyes and running down her flushed cheeks. She spluttered as the head bumped the back of her mouth and quickly pulled back, a deluge of saliva cascading out and pouring onto the cock’s crown.  
  
Astrid coughed, gulped down a breath and then plunged her head back down over the member. She adjusted her angle as the dick bumped her throat and then began to twist her head from side to side.  
  
‘Odin’s blessing!’ Stoick gasped as her throat opened and swallowed his cock’s head. Astrid forced herself forward, hot tears streaming from her eyes, cheeks bright red, chest heaving as she ingested more of the enormous shaft. Her neck swelled with the thick length, creating a distinct outline. The blonde shuddered, her eyes rolling in her skull as she crammed another inch into her. She had managed to gulp down twelve inches, but that still left six.  
  
Thin brows furrowing with determination, she moved her hands to either side of Stoick’s spread thighs before shoving herself down another inch. Slowly, she continued her descent, the sweaty, musky crotch drawing closer to her. Her lungs burnt, her large tits trembling as her chest tightened, desperate for more oxygen. Astrid’s eyelids flickered, her head becoming muddled. Thoughts scattered, and a lightness filled her, leaving her delirious. She pulled her right hand away from Stoick’s thigh and began to strum her fingers against the bulging lump distending her neck. The vibrations were enough to push her on and re-focus her and served to give the imposing man another wrinkle to his pleasure.   
  
Spittle sprayed from her nose and from around her enclosed lips as she stared crossed eyed at the man’s groin. She pulled her head back, slipping two inches out, and then drove herself down. The remaining inches slid down her gullet, the cockhead punching into her stomach as her nose pressed against the spongy, sweat-soaked crotch.   
  
Astrid shuddered as she came, her cunt contracting sharply and squirting out girl-cum. She convulsed, hyperventilating as her hands slipped down to her stomach and felt the swollen lump.  
  
‘But the Gods!’ Stoick groaned again, his hands grabbing her head and grinding her into his pelvis. He pulled her head up the length of his shaft, slipping about eight inches out, before slamming her back down to the base. Astrid’s eyes bulged as the cock bludgeoned her stomach, making her puke up spit and bile which smeared Stoick's shaft as he dragged her up again before jamming her back down. He repeated the motion, fucking the entire length of her throatal tract and stomach.  
  
‘This is a big turn on for you, isn’t it,’ Stoick growled as he nailed her against his groin again, squashing her nose into the tangle of thick pubic hair. ‘Hiccup has mentioned how you love to get skullfucked.’   
  
Astrid only groaned, her arms going limp at her side as she tried to remain conscious. The ease of which Stoick pumped her head up and down, reducing her to little more than a snug, hot sleeve for his dick caused her to shudder with pleasure, her pussy producing more aroused juices as she was degraded. She sucked in air through her widened nostrils, mucus leaking out and mixing with the tears, sweat and saliva. Her mascara stained her cheeks, creating black lines over her glossy face as her lips slipped back and forth over the cock scraping out her gullet.   
  
As her vision began to darken, eyes rolling up, eyebrows twitching, Stoick slammed her head to his crotch four more times and then jammed himself ball deeps into her oesophagus. He grunted, his cock swelling as his testicles drew up in the sack. A jet of thick cum spewed out from the piss hole, sloshing into her stomach.  
  
Astrid felt her belly begin to expand as she was force fed this viscous, virile ball-slime. She felt the cum boil up her stuffed throat and then spray out from her nose and lips, splashing against Stoick’s pelvis.   
  
Groaning, Stoick pulled her head of his cock, cum spewing out from her gasping mouth and drenching her tits and body. On her knees, she leant down and expelled the ball sludge from her swollen gut, until her stomach had shrunk back to its usual flatness. She looked up at Stoick, still panting, but with a triumphant smirk on her lustrous, make-up smeared face. ‘How was that!’  
‘Amazing…’ Stoick admitted. ‘Even my beloved Valka couldn’t do that… she could only take sixteen inches and then had to use her hands for the remaining two. Still gave amazing head, mind.’  
  
Standing on shaking legs, Astrid slipped her sodden panties down her legs and moved over to the large oak desk. Placing her plump ass on the edge, she leant back, supporting herself on her elbows, and then spread her toned legs.   
  
‘Fuck me, you dirty old bastard,’ she hissed, lips peeling into a crazed smile. ‘You should be ashamed of yourself fucking your son’s fiancée. Come over her and plunge that massive cunt-splitter into me and pump me full of your nasty cum! I need to feel it tear me apart…’  
  
Laughing, Stoick moved across the expanse of his office, his rock-hard cock swaying and bobbing. As he came next to the woman, he hefted his cock and slapped it down against her puffy, twitching cunt-lips. Astrid shuddered and bit her bottom lip.  
  
‘So, you want to talk dirty, do you?’ Stoick asked, smacking his fuck-club against her cunt again. ‘Hiccup mentioned you could get a bit crazy…’  
  
‘That’s because Hiccup knows how to fuck!’ Astrid groaned, her hips undulating against the slab of slimy cock. ‘You have no idea of the kind of filthy shit we get up to!’  
  
‘Oh, I think I might have an idea…’ Stoick murmured as he drew back and aligned his cock against her engorged pussy lips.  
Astrid’s back arched, her fingers tensing against the desk’s surface as she felt her cunt lips being spread open by the massive fuck-stick forcing itself in. Her head fell back, jaw slackening, eyes rolling white as her pussy was reshaped around the pulsing mass of steely dick-meat. She felt the bulbous head slipping past her contracting, trembling walls, the cock gliding in as her hot cunt produced more of her juice.  
  
She gasped, eyes widening, body tensing as the cock-head drove against her cervix, sending a sharp pain up her back. Clenching her jaw, she gripped the edge of the desk and began to impale herself onto the protruding totem. Another stab of pain as the cock was pressed against the entrance to her womb, but she kept pushing herself, her hips lifting and rolling, trying to envelope more of Stoick’s turgid pussy-wrecker into her.  
  
Stoick, his hands holding her thighs for support, watched as she skewered herself onto him, her cunt lips sucking around him. Suddenly, Astrid screamed out and flopped back against the desk as her cervix was opened, swallowing the cock into her baby box. Panting, she lifted her head and looked down the length of her body, seeing the massive lump past her heaving tits.  
  
‘Thor’s beard…’ Stoick gasped. ‘You’re a determined little whore.’  
  
‘Fuck me!’ Astrid gasped, beads of sweat coating her brow as her body heaved with gasping breaths. ‘Fuck me, you dragon cocked fuck! Fuck your son’s fiancée, you dirty old cunt!’  
  
Shaking his head, but chuckling, Stoick began to pump, dragging out cunt slime with every back-stroke. Propping herself on her elbows, Astrid watched, mesmerised, as the bulge in her lower stomach retracted and swelled in time with each powerful stroke. Her shoulders trembled as she tried to maintain her position, her body rocking against the desk’s surface. She wrapped her legs around the large man’s waist, squeezing him as he sawed in and out. Her cunt lips strained around the thick girth, her engorged labia being pulled back and forth with each thrust.  
  
Astrid’s breaths became quick as she came, the blistering orgasm exploding in her head and making her see stars. Stoick kept up his pace, slowly pulling out, scraping her trembling snatch, before driving himself back into and battering the top of her womb. Another orgasm rocked through Astrid, followed by another and then another. Her arms gave out and she collapsed onto the desk, eyes staring at the blurring ceiling, the overhead lights winking.  
  
Stoick began to pick up his speed, his grunts and groans becoming audible. Sweat trickled down his brow as he fucked the delirious woman, churning the fem-slime in her cunt around with his fucklog. As Astrid squeezed him, he moaned, threw his head back and jammed himself balls deep into her. A powerful twinge, and his cock unleashed its load, flooding her womb with his steaming ball broth. Astrid placed her hands over her belly, shaking as she felt it ballooning between her palms and fingers. With a wild smile, she pressed down on the sloshing lump, forcing the sticky seed out of her overstuffed pussy and drenching Stoick’s groins and meaty thighs.  
  
‘You filthy slut!’ he growled.  
  
Astrid licked her lips, eyelids drooping to erotic half-slits, and rocked her hips, her cunt rhythmically squeezing him as she milked his cum-sack.  
  
As his climax faded, Stoick slipped his cock out of her gaping gash, a pint of cum spilling out and creating a large puddle on the office floor. ‘This is going to be a devil to clean up,’ he noted rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Astrid slid from the desk, jizz leaking down her thighs, and then bent over it, sticking her curvy ass out. ‘Don’t tell me you’re done already?’ she asked, her voice low and sultry.  
  
Stoick stared. ‘I’ve think you’ve proven yourself, Astrid. You give my dear Valka a run for her money.’  
  
‘I don’t give a fuck!’ Astrid snapped. ‘Stick that massive fuckstick up my shitter! Now! After you’ve fucked my dirty, slutty little ass, you’re going to fuck my throat and make me clean my nasty ass grease off!’  
  
She gasped, backing bending as Stoick slapped her butt, causing the cheeks to jiggle. ‘If you insist!’  
  
Reaching behind her, Astrid spread her ample buttcheeks, displaying the wrinkled hole of her rosebud. Grabbing her hips, Stoick placed the head of his cock against her back door. Looking over her shoulder, Astrid gritted her teeth as he began to push. She felt her sphincter begin to open, its resistance proving futile against the hard mass. Slowly, her asshole expanded, accepting the bulbous head of the massive cock, the ring folding in as more length sank into it. Astrid spread her cheeks wider, wanting Stoick to see his cock vanishing into her tight shitpipe. She climaxed, legs trembling, her breasts rocking against the desk as every inch was forced into her rectum and pushing through into her bowels.   
  
Her stomach swelled again, the cockhead pressing against the taut skin. Finally, she shuddered as his balls smacked her cunt, sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine. All eighteen inches had been lodged up her ass. She squirmed and began to work her anal muscles, coiling around the massive column plugging her up.  
  
Keeping a firm grip on her thin waist, Stoick began to stiffly thrust himself in and out of her reddening ring. Astrid moaned as she felt the cock scrape the rough walls of her anus, the muscles working to try and push the intruding member out only to be forced aside as Stoick plunged back into her. Her nipples ground against the desktop as her body was heaved back and forth. She moaned each time the large sperm sack slapped her tender cunt, pressing the swollen clitoris and lips. Another orgasm was working its way up her body, electrical ripples of pleasure spreading up her back and caressing her lust-soaked head.  
  
‘Harder!’ she snapped, feeling close to release. ‘Tear me apart!’ she slammed a fist down on the desk and began to drive her hips back to meet his thrusts.   
  
Stoick increased his pace, lifting her hips and feet from the floor each time he collided into her. Slipping a hand between her legs, Astrid started to grind her cunt against her palm, pinching and rubbing her clitoris. Her orgasm came hard and fast, coating her hands with fem-cum which slid down her fingers. Faintness overcame her.   
  
Her head lolled against the desktop, her pupils dilating as she was swept up in the afterglow of another intense climax.   
  
Stoick, his own orgasm close, ploughed into her with six more battering strokes and then grunted as he emptied himself into her shuddering bowels. He quickly pulled himself out, cum gushing out of her gaping asshole. The remainder of his climax shot out onto her back, mixing into her hair and coating her shoulders and neck in white goo.  
  
‘Now, what was that about cleaning your nasty ass grease off my cock?’ he asked as he reached over and grabbed her cum soaked hair.   
  
Astrid pried his hand away from the matted tangle of her hair, still amazed that her hair knot had maintained its form after such an intense fuck. ‘I didn’t forget,’ she said, turning around and lifting herself back up onto the table.   
  
She shivered as she slid smoothly across the surface, the cum and sweat proving to be a perfect lubricate. Laying on her back, she shuffled forward and until her head hung over the side.  
  
‘Shove that huge cock back into my stomach,’ she commanded, before opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out.  
  
From this angle, it was easier for her to take him. Stoick began to feed her his greasy, cum-soaked, ass-coated dick, forcing himself deep into her gullet until his balls rested her against her nose. Astrid convulsed as her stomach expanded, a feeling she was growing to love.   
  
Her nostrils flared as she breathed that musky stink in, letting it rattle around her cloudy mind. She began to run her tongue over the base, trying to clean as much of the bitter flavour of her ass from him.   
  
As her left hand slithered down between her legs and began to caress and squeeze her tender cunt, her right snaked around Stoick’s hips and grabbed a handful of his clenching ass, helping to guide him as he shallowly fucked her face.  
  
The large man reached down and pressed against the lump in her neck, Astrid groaning and flexing her fingers against his taut ass.   
Finally, satisfied, he withdrew himself from her. His cock was now limp and hung between his legs spent.  
  
‘I think it goes without saying you’ve passed,’ he said, wiping his brow. ‘I’m starting to wonder if Hiccup should have been tested.’  
  
Astrid, head still dangling over the edge of the desk, began to collect up the lingering cum from her busty body and sucked it down. Polishing the last traces of the sticky paste from her fingers, she rolled to her side, pausing momentarily to reorient herself, then looked up at Stoick.  
  
A powerful wave of guilt swept over her as the gravity of what she done and said hit her. Two emotions wrestled inside of her. For the first time, in a long time, she felt like she wanted to cry. Not just because she felt she’d betrayed the man she’d loved, but the sudden realisation that after a fucking like that, ten inches would no longer satisfy her. She knew she was addicted to having her body warped like that, partly due to her need to test her limits. While she still had a deep emotional connection to Hiccup, on the physical level how was he going to be able to bring her to such dizzying heights of sexual bliss?  
  
‘What am I going to do…’ she whispered.   
  
‘What,’ Stoick asked. ‘Sorry, Astrid, I didn’t catch that.’  
  
‘I asked, what am I going to do?’ she repeated, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
  
‘Well…’ Stoick said slowly, still not quite grasping what she was driving at. ‘You’re going to marry my boy. Give Valka and me some powerful grandchildren and live a long, happy, and rewarding life with Hiccup… or at least I hope you will.’  
  
Astrid shook her head. ‘No, you don’t understand… I…’ she trailed off.  
  
Stoick, genuine concern in his eyes, reached and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. ‘What’s wrong?’  
  
‘I… how… after that… how can I go back to just….’ She turned away, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks. ‘I’ll always love him… but I’m ruined… I can never…’  
  
Stoick blinked, thinking about what she said, then, realising the problem, he burst out laughing. ‘Astrid, dear, sweet Astrid, haven’t you figured this out yet?’  
  
She looked up at him. ‘What do you mean?’  
  
‘Oh, you had me worried there for a moment,’ he sighed at her. ‘Astrid, the reason me and Hiccup gave you this test was to be sure you’d be ready for him. Hiccup still has a lot of growing to do, if you catch my drift. Its a long tradition in my family! Valka had to do the same thing with my father.’  
  
‘Will he be bigger?’ the question tumbled out of her before she realised what she’d said. She clapped her hands over her mouth, cheeks reddening in embarrassment.  
  
‘Aye,’ Stoick said, winking. ‘I reckon he’ll be twenty inches… but don’t you dare tell him he’s bigger than me!’  
  
Astrid sighed and then started to laugh. ‘Thank goodness…’ she said wiping her eyes with the back of her arm.  


+++++

  
  
  
The two shared a shower in the private bathroom situated to the left of the office. As the hot water cascaded over their bodies, Astrid decided to put on a show for her future father-in-law. Grabbing the soap, she began to massage her tits, pressing the large mounds together and running the soap bar over her pink nipples. Once they’d dried and dressed, Astrid gave him a kiss on the cheek before stepping back into the elevator.  
  
Hands clasped behind his back, Stoick watched her car drive off until it disappeared from his sight and then turned back towards his desk. Opening the top drawer, he pulled out a sleek, black mobile. Only three other people had this exact phone; his beloved Valka, his best friend, Gobber, and, of course, his beloved son, Hiccup. No matter what, these phones were never turned off, and the others always had them within reach, just as he did.  
  
As he sat in the tall-back leather chair, he pulled up his son’s number and dialled. One ring was all it took.  
  
‘How’d it go?’ Hiccup asked. ‘I know Astrid’s tough and I did warn you that she can get a little… too into it, but…’  
  
‘Hiccup!’ Stoick boomed, cutting through his son's sentence. ‘She’s going to be a fine wife! You’ve done me proud, son!’  
  
Hiccup heaved a relived sigh. ‘Oh, thank goodness,’ he said. ‘Thanks dad, I appreciate this. But do me a favour? None of the gory details, please.’  
  
Stoick snorted. ‘Pah, you’re no fun!’


End file.
